


Frakking Cylons!

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cylons, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Sights and Sounds<br/>Prompt: <i>Galactica</i>'s last jump and The Verve's Bitter Sweet Symphony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frakking Cylons!

She was too old for this.  She’d been looking forward to being decommissioned at forty, but no.  Frakking Cylons.  Some of them might be okay - well, hers were okay, though she wasn’t totally convinced about that Ellen Tigh - but she’d have been perfectly happy to never meet another one after the First War.   

They’d been killing her slowly over the last five years, and their nasty organic goo wasn’t reversing the damage they’d caused.  As if “sorry” was going to fix hull cracks from a nuclear strike!  After New Caprica, when Bill had jumped her into the atmosphere, and then FTLed out (still in atmosphere for frak’s sake!), she’d known that her days were numbered.  There was only so much her crew could have done without a shipyard.  Hells, there was only so much they could have done _with_ a shipyard.  She was dying and she knew it.  Chief could probably have managed something if the frakking Cylons had let them go anywhere near a repair facility.  Frakking Cylons.  

She sighed.  To her crew it probably sounded like she was coming apart at the seams, and they wouldn’t be far off.  So much shooting, both outside and in, making her ram into that baseship, which had been none too happy about such unexpected intimacies, and now they wanted her to make one more FTL jump.  What the frak was wrong with these people?

Kara was entering numbers (And don’t think she didn’t have some stories to tell about that girl!  Maybe Sam would like to hear them.) and she held her finger poised.  She knew that Kara was taking one last look around at the people she loved, just in case the ship cracked up on the way.  She’d really been hoping that she could watch Kara and Lee make a go of it.  Even a ship could see the energy crackle between the two of them.  Maybe if she got them someplace safe.

_Galactica_ gathered herself, hoping will alone would keep her intact long enough to dump these crazy frakkers on a suitable planet.  She added her prayers to the hundreds of others she could hear, “Please let us get there in one piece.”

She quivered in anticipation, waiting for Kara’s finger to....  

JUMP!

 


End file.
